doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Time Heist (TV)
Time Heist ou Braquage temporel en français est le cinquième épisode de la saison 34 (ou saison 8 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Centrée autour d'un braquage de banque à base de voyage dans le temps, cette histoire fut écrite par Steve Thompson et Steven Moffat d'après un concept imaginé par Moffat quelques années auparavant. Pour son troisième épisode de Doctor Who, Thompson emprunta des éléments de films de braquage et les adapta à la science-fiction, le concept du Caissier étant par exemple l'équivalent ultime des caméra de surveillance, et les personnages de Psi et Saibra étant les membres de l'équipe aux compétences particulières. Thompson décida également de changer de manière de faire en ce qui concerne le monstre: pour The Curse of the Black Spot, les images de synthèses de la créature avaient épuisé la majeure partie du budget. Le Caissier fut donc entièrement fait à partir de prothèses, et les images de synthèse furent utilisées pour créer le décor extraterrestre. L'épisode fut écrit avant le casting du Douzième Docteur. Steve Thompson se montra ravi à l'idée d'écrire pour ce nouveau Docteur, qu'il décida de caractériser, selon les mots de Peter Capaldi, comme "moins convivial" (DWM 478). Synopsis Le Docteur et Clara doivent braquer la banque la plus sécurisée de la galaxie. Ils s'y sont engagés. Mais ils ne se rappellent pas l'avoir fait ni pourquoi... Distribution * Le Docteur - Peter Capaldi * Clara - Jenna ColemanColeman interprète aussi brièvement Saibra lorsque celle-ci prend l'apparence de Clara. * Ms Delphox - Keeley Hawes * Psi - Jonathan Bailey * Saibra - Pippa Bennett-Warner * Garde - Mark Ebulue * Mr Porrima - Trevor SellersSellers joue également Saibra lorsque celle-ci prend l'apparence de Porrima. * Client en costume - Junior Laniyan * Le Caissier - Ross Mullan Non crédités * Danny Pink - Samuel AndersonAnderson a joué Danny Pink depuis les débuts du personnage dans Into the Dalek. * Madame Karabraxos - Keeley HawesHawes n'est créditée que pour le rôle de Delphox, qui s'avère être un clone de Karabraxos. * Voix de la sécurité du coffre - Kevan BrightingKevan Brighting sur Twitter: “The Narrator was a bit miffed that he didn't get a cast credit on tonight's @bbcdoctorwho" consulté le 17/11/2017 * Client - Clem SoClem So - Timeline Photos | Facebook consulté le 17/11/2017 Équipe de production * Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat et Brian Minchin * Scénariste - Steve Thompson et Steven Moffat * Producteur - Peter Bennett * Réalisateur - Douglas Mackinnon * Directeur de photographie - Suzie Lavelle * Chef décorateur - Michael Pickwoad * Effets visuels - Milk, BBC Wales VFX * Maquilleur - Claire Pritchard-Jones * Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG * Musique - Murray Gold * Costumier - Howard Burden * Monteur - Selina MacArthur * Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Espèces * Psi et Saibra sont respectivement un humain augmenté et une humaine mutante. Individus * Lorsque Psi pirate les fichiers de la banque pour diffuser des informations sur les pires criminels de la galaxie, il trouve des fichier sur un Sensorite, Androvax, Kahler-Tek, un Terileptil, John Hart, Abslom Daak, un Guerrier de Glace, la famille Slitheen, un Weevil et le Trickster. Lieux * Le Docteur suggère la Nébuleuse Satanique, le Lagon des étoiles perdues et Brighton comme destinations possibles. Musique * L'Enlèvement au sérail est diffusé dans le coffre-fort. Technologie * Saibra porte une coque en hologramme pour s'approprier les tenues des gens. * Le Docteur utilise une bombe interdimensionnelle pour faire un trou dans le sol de l’ascenseur. Références * Lorsque le téléphone du TARDIS sonne, le Docteur note que Clara a obtenu son numéro grâce à une femme dans un magasin (DW: The Bells of Saint John). * Le Docteur n'a toujours pas redirigé le téléphone sur la console du TARDIS (DW: The Time of the Doctor). * Le Docteur, Clara et Saibra ont leur mémoire effacée par un ver de mémoire (DW: The Snowmen). * Le TARDIS ne peur être correctement piloté en présence d'une tempête solaire (DW: The Rebel Flesh). * Le Docteur admet qu'il se déteste à un très haut point (DW: Amy's Choice). * Le Docteur, comme son incarnation précédente, appelle Clara "boss", mais il le fait ici de manière sarcastique (DW: The Crimson Horror). * Bernice Summerfield, une ancienne compagne du Docteur, dut elle aussi braquer une banque gérée par des clones de son propriétaire (AUDIO: Glory Days). * Ce n'est pas la première fois que le Docteur rencontre un désintégrateur qui s'avère être un téléporteur (DW: Bad Wolf) Notes * Le Douzième Docteur porte une capuche pour la première fois. Bien que celle-ci ne fasse pas partie de sa tenue principale dans l'épisode, porter des sweats à capuche deviendra une de ses habitudes dans les deux saisons suivantes. * Cet épisode montre pour la première fois le nouveau vortex temporel en tant qu'élément narratif. * Le script et une version de travail de cet épisode ont fuité sur Internet avant sa diffusion. * Keeley Hawes (Ms Delphox) n'est pas créditée en tant que Karabraxos. * Mr Porrima n'est pas nommé pendant l'épisode, uniquement dans le générique. * Cet épisode contient une image d'Abslom Daak, un personnage apparu à l'origine dans des comics. Il s'agit de l'une des rares occasions dans lesquelles un élément apparu dans une histoire dérivée fait son apparition dans la série principale. L'image de Daak apparait entre plusieurs personnages de Doctor Who, Torchwood et The Sarah Jane Adventures. On peut ainsi voir James Marsters dans le rôle de John Hart dans Torchwood et un Slitheen, Androvax et le Trickster de The Sarah Jane Adventures. Audiences * L'audience finale fut de 6,99 spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. * L'audience de cet épisode lors de sa première diffusion sur France 4 a été de 344 000 téléspectateurs, c'est à dire 1,4 % de parts de marchéAudiences du 3 avril 2015 sur Ozap.com consulté le 17/11/2017. Lieux de tournage * George Street, Bridgend * Roald Dahl Plass, Cardiff * Hadyn Ellis Building, Cardiff University * Bute Park, N. Road * Uskmouth Power Station, West Nash Road Annotations en:Time Heist (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 34 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2014 Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Douzième Docteur